The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical multiple speed transmission uses a combination of friction clutches, planetary gear arrangements and fixed interconnections to achieve a plurality of gear ratios. Friction clutches often include multiple plates that engage each other to transfer torque. Plate friction clutches are typically closely spaced and may have drag forces between the plates when the clutch is disengaged. The drag forces in plate friction clutches increase spin losses and reduce the efficiency of the transmission. The need for new and improved transmission configurations which exhibit improved performance and efficiency is essentially constant. Accordingly, there is a need for a multiple speed transmission that incorporates a clutch having improved efficiency and performance.